Don't dream
by Zora U Prolece
Summary: Charles Xavier was in his mid-twenties and still without an Ikran.


Charles Xavier was in his mid-twenties and still without an Ikran. People usually get their airborne companions at the age of 16, sometimes even at 18. It was unheard of a man of his age, knowledge and wealth to be without it, and it seemed to others that he began traveling the world in order to find 'the right one'. In truth, he just wanted to see the world and forget about Moira's rejection.

***  
>- Hello, Charles, I heard you were 'the miracle worker'!<br>- Just lucky most of the time.  
>- Anyway, this is Gabrielle, her previous rider left some nasty mental scars, was a Nazi and all. She rarely eats or responds to the outside stimuli in general.<br>-Alright, I'll see what I can do.

***  
>Charles hadn't noticed two steel blue eyes out of four carefully watching his every move.<p>

***  
>- I hadn't known there were white Ikran's, let alone white with silver markings.<br>-We call him Erik, though we don't know his real name. Doesn't have a rider. He just came one day and started helping around, especially his abused kin.  
>- I guess he's very intelligent then? Did he have a rider originally?<br>- Beats me, can't really answer all those questions. He's kind of a loner, you see.

***  
>Erik was slightly bigger than average Ikran. His whole body was lean with tight muscles with movements radiating quiet power and and overwhelming presence. It is no wonder then that Charles swallowed thickly when silver-white Ikran landed in front of him out of the blue.<p>

***  
>Ikrans were naturally intelligent, especially when they form the bond with their chosen human. Erik("You can call me Magnus.") was something else entirely. He was even smarter than humans. He single-handedly realized Xavier was a telepath. Xavier first-hand realized that there were <em>different<em> Ikrans. It was logical, after all, if humans evolved into humans, then why shouldn't their airborne companions too?

- You're an Ikran Magnus. Why would you care about mutants?  
><em>Humans discriminate Ikrans only because we can't speak your language and refuse to leave our natural habitat. Mutants will share the same fate. I want to prevent that.<em>  
>- But the solution isn't violence.<br>_Humans work that way._  
>- I'm sorry you think that, my friend.<p>

Before Magnus' power drove him mad, Xavier only saw him once after Haifa.

Many years passed since their 'schism'. Many years of betrayal and hurt. Mutants had empowered Ikrans, humans did not. Mutants were at war with each other, humans were almost united in their fear and hatred. Magnus varied from megalomaniac to keeper of Xavier's dream. Nothing worked out for him. He was too scarred, self-sabotaging himself every time he was breath away from victory. Then came the M Day…

_C-Charles? Is that you?_  
>- I believe so. It's as if I had been asleep. Wanda… What happened to her?<br>_You… You were dead in reality Wanda created…_  
>- Why can't I read minds? Why can I walk?<br>_She made the world without mutants. I'm the Master of magnetism no more. As for your legs, I cannot say._

***  
>The M Day changed both of them, and, Xavier thought, probably for the better. They still had rows, got angry at each other's stubborness, but they were overcoming obstacles together while threading through the world, like they always should.<p>

***  
>- Are you going to take on High Evolutionary's offer?<br>Are you?

They were re-powered at different times. First Xavier, then Magnus. Charles felt sadness creep up to him as he watched Magneto rise from the remains of Evolutionary's machine.

- So, I guess this is goodbye.  
><em>You're leaving?<em>  
>-You don't need me anymore.<br>_I fail to understand._  
>- So, you weren't planning on going your way to save this little mutant population that's left without me?<br>_Charles, we'll always be stronger together. I've learned the hard way that it's the best that way._  
>- I… Thank you.<p>

…  
><em>Charles?<em>  
>- Yes?<br>_I've never considered on forming a bond with anyone._  
>- I've guessed as much.<br>_Except you._  
>- What, I…<br>_You would never try to 'own' me like others. You're my true and only equal._  
>- I..<p>

***  
>Charles felt Magnus' amusement at everyone's shock when the two of them landed on Utopia. After all, Magneto had a reputation of being 'partnerless'. X-men watched him in a mixture of surprise, slight betrayal and awe as he descended from Magnus' back. He didn't know if he'll be welcomed, let alone his silver-white friend.<p>

***  
><em>Afraid?<em>  
>- Not anymore<p> 


End file.
